


Truffles

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Beverly" Deanna said seductively "come back to bed."
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Truffles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/gifts).



"Beverly" Deanna said seductively "come back to bed."

"Deanna, you can't be serious, I have duty shift in half an hour." Deanna groaned.

"I'm sorry, it's just the Phase talking." Beverly wished she could help her more. Then Beverly thought of something. 

"I was going to save these, but you might appreciate them now." Beverly said, as she placed a box of chocolate truffles on the bed. Deanna gasped in delight, as she tore off the wrapper.

"I hear they're just as good as sex" Beverly said. Deanna popped a truffle into her mouth, eyes closing in pure bliss.

"Better"


End file.
